complications
by allways-love-you
Summary: havnt u always wondered.. bella would have to get her period and then what.. they r VAMPIRES! well there might b LEMON! bellaxjasper edwardxjasper- lol maybe unlikely
1. Chapter 1

"Bella

**DIIISSCLAIMER !! :)**

I don't own twilight sadly.. coz if I did.. I wouldn't have let them make it into a movie with the guy from Harry Potter O.O

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella?" Someone whispered through the pitch black room.

Bella didn't move… she knew it was Edward. His enchanting voice and his sweet scent filled her dark room.

"Are you okay?" She heard his light footsteps coming closer to her, his icy cold fingertips touching the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, but in the best way imaginable. Edward seeing her shiver, backed into her computer chair - that only a vampire could see though the dark - on the other side of the room.

"I didn't wake you did I." Bella could tell from the tone of his voice that he was worried.

Bella desperately wanted to scream at him how sorry she was, how she didn't think it would have affected jasper as much as it did.

"Edward... im so s-" Edward interrupted her before she could finish her apology.

"Don't Bella, it was my fault. I knew this would have to happen eventually." Edward's voice was strained, she knew he wasn't breathing. Was it really his fault? She was the female after all. She had been thinking about the consequences of this a week or so before, maybe it would have been better for Edward to read her mind... to warn jasper... to get him away... or maybe keep her away?

Well it was too late now… and it was all her fault. Not Edwards, hers…

"Edward I knew I was going to get my period eventually during our relationship… and it was only a matter of time I would have to be around jasper with it…" Bella didn't want to talk, she knew she was hurting Edward by blaming her self… but it was true and she couldn't let Edward hurt himself over it, like she knew he would.

"Bella love, why don't you go to sleep? It's late." Bella looked at her clock. Nearly 2am, she hadn't notice how quickly the time had past. Now she thought about it she was quite sleepy.

Edward moved from the chair, hesitating and the end of her bed. He knew that he was extremely cold for human touch, so he sat on the edge of Bella's bed. Hearing her heart rate slow down, he figured she was nearly asleep and started to hum her lullaby.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Is he still there? Waiting for me to wake up? Or did he leave?

Bella opened her eyes only very slightly, a human would never even notice she was awake. Everything was fuzzy because of her long eyelashes - which were a few shades darker than her hair like her eyebrows were – were in the way of her eyesight.

She could see the streams of grey light flooding her light room, the shadows of her furniture longer and lighter than they were last night. She moved her eyes from her old furniture, to where Edward sat staring at her, he was obviously trying not to laugh at Bella's stupidity. How can you trick a vampire?

Edwards's expression turned from being quite humorous to being strained and in pain. His throat was burning hotter as her blush deepened from rose-red to a darker shade of red.

Bella noticing the change flicked her eyes open.

"What's wrong?" the blush disappearing straight away.

Edward took in a deep breath, and sighed.

"Nothing now my love." he said as he exhaled the last breath.

Edward grinned, all his perfect, straight, white teeth beaming at Bella. The enthusiastic smile took Bella off guard, and she brushed again, not nearly as deep as the last. There was a pleasant burning sensation in Edwards's throat, nothing too strong.

"Time for school?" Edwards wind chimed voice fluttered.

Bella could never have competed with his perfect voice, not wanting to sound husky and manly she nodded. She lightly pulled the sheets and comforter off her and to the side over lapping the other sheets. Turning so she was sitting on the side of the bed, eyeing the package in Edwards's strong hands.

"What has Alice sent for me to wear today?" Bella asked lightly raising one of her perfectly plucked and waxed eyebrows, courtesy of Alice and Rosalie.

Bella watched cautiously as Edwards long finger slipped under the sticky-tape working as a letter opener would.

Edward pulled out first a beautiful, turquoise tank top. Then a layered black and blue skirt – which looked to Bella as if it was a little bit too long to b called a miniskirt but then again it would b too high above the knee to b knee-high. Edwards hand moved into the package again, there was more?

He then held in his hands turquoise leggings, and what appeared to be a long, black cardigan and black ballet flats.

Bella let out a sigh. Edward looked up from the clothes questioningly.

"I'm sorry Bella I asked Alice to go with a blue theme today, considering how pretty it makes you look. But if you want to wear some of your own clothes I'm sure she would understand, although she'll never give up and stop sending you new clothes." Edward stuck his perfect tongue out at Bella.

Bella smiling, got up and grabbed the clothes from Edward's hand.

"I think I'll live, making Alice happy once." Winking at Edward she headed to the bathroom to put the clothes on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Bella slipped the ballet flats on and finished pulling her makeup on – exactly as Alice had taught her. She took a glance at her self, she actually looked really nice. The light blue eye shadow darkening into black at the corner of her eyes was a smart technique, she would have to remember to thank Alice for it later. With a last little coat of mascara, Bella packed up the makeup bag and neatly put it under the sink.

Bella left the bathroom and walked to her room. The door to her room creaked as she opened it.

"School?" Edward said as he looked up from one of the magazine Jessica had left after their attempted sleepover a few nights before. Edward quickly closed the magazine and tossed it over to the pile, which I needed to return to Jessica today. The magazine he threw had in massive, bold, pink print.

"HOW TO GET THE GUY"

I tried to not laugh, but failed and fell on the bed laughing.

"Don't turn gay on me Edward"

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Never" he replied still smiling. "Time for school?"

a.k.a time to see jasper…

shortish chapter just to get things started.

The other will of course be longer. But I don't wanna melt your brains.. and lemon might be coming up in the next few chapters rofl cant walk to write it!!!. Dedicating the chapter to Cynthia btw.

Bellaxedward

Or

Bellaxjasper!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :P

Weelll TWILIGHT IS FUCKING AWEESSSOMMME! don't own it sadly tho so ):

They btw anyone seen the twilight movie? I wanna kno what ppl think of it I was like *grrr* the whole time in the cinemas (jaspers cute)

Oh and btw when girls get their period its dead blood so it doesn't effect the vampires.. BUT IT DOES IN MY STORY (: Kay? Lol rhetorical question lol anyone seen "mr woodcock" (movie) he is always like "that was a rhetorical question" lol it's a good movie =] wow lol gone a bit off topic here =\

AMERICAN PIE IS AN AWESOME MOVIE! Trying to force this hot guy to invite me over to watch it with him :)

"Edward, I don't think I can do this… it's... Wrong and everything will be so awkward." Bella looked up threw her eyelashes at Edward once they came to a stop in the school parking lot.

"Bella, we talked to Jasper he should be fine. He has his SAT's today anyway so he has to be at school…." Edward looked blankly ahead, never once turning to see how Bella was during the ride to school.

"Actually, im going to approach Jasper... to say that its okay, and im not gunna hold it against him" Bella very vividly remembered jasper diving for her.. Groin.. (Note from the author: (other note: yups im an author now)I soo want him to jump at my groin lol)

"Bella" Edward said breathlessly "I don't think that is the best idea right now… I know you are wearing a tampon... but seriously Bella... it's not safe. Your blood" Edward breathed in, his tongue watering at the thought of Bella's addictive blood running down his perfect stone throat. Wanting more, needing more, having more. Soon enough as usual when he had these thoughts he started to feel sick and horrible thinking of Bella's screams. Although, she would never scream. 'She wants to be happy, Edward. She wants you... everything about you… your so inviting she would happily give you her precious, precious blood.' Edward told himself. But yet again, the screams where in his head, Bella's delicate voice. Breaking. Screaming. Yelling. Begging him to stop. Her thin frame being crushed underneath his solid weight.

"Edward? Are… you okay?" Edwards's eyes were blank, and then the blankness was replaced by pure pain. It started with his eyes and spread to his hands which were tightly around the steering wheel, anymore pressure and the wheel would shatter under his grip.

A shiver ran down Bella's spine. If Bella had ever been scared by a vampire before it was now. Edward really looked like he wanted to eat her… and he was meant to love her…?

Edwards head snapped forward.

"yes, I am fine." Edward half smiled, his hands still squeezed around the steering wheel. He tilted his head and put the full forces of his eyes on her. "school?" he peered over at the half empty parking lot. Watching the students file into class. Bella followed his topaz eyes.

"Mm... school" Bella sighed still tired from last night. Although she closed her eyes, she couldn't sleep.

Bella made her way out of the Volvo. Bella as always smiled when she thought of that car, Stupid, Shiny, Volvo owner. (sorry HAD to add that, I love that part (: nearly as much as I love how Emmett teases Bella's sex life.)

What happens if Edward is right?!? As Edward had explained to Bella yesterday. Is as if all humans are lite milk.

And im – to all vampires – full cream milk. (note :) milk is awesome had to add it)

… Great

But although period blood is dead. It is basically like the lite milk turning into low-fat cheese, not extremely tempting. But… the full cream milk, turning into a delicious cheese - hard to resist. (for dairy lovers, blood lovers..)

'most can resist, but you know Jasper.' Edwards's words filled Bella's already unsure thoughts.

So, basically all I need to is wear a tampon like I have been doing for the past months. Really its Edwards fault, He has been around me all the time! I was afraid to get 'female products' its kind of an embarrassing thing to get with you boyfriend behind you. Or at least somehow watching…

Edward stopped walking they were already at Bella's first period class. they were standing next to the window, so everyone could see them, including Mike. Edward stood still staring into Bella's milk chocolate eyes. Thinking hard to see if mike was looking, when once he knew, he was he leaned down to Bella.

_If he kisses her… im gunna kill him. _Ahh what an interesting sight that would be young, naïve mike. Tsk, tsk, tsk, He wishes.

Edward grinned and stuck his tongue down Bella's throat. Moving his stone lips again her soft delicate ones. Edward nearly bit Bella's lip off when he realised what Jessica thought of mikes anger towards the kiss. She was screaming inside her head.. she wanted to kill Bella, or me… he thought about that for a moment. Jessica killing him... all Edward could come up with is Jessica in spy gear sneaking up to his room, and hitting him with her handbag. Their kiss deepened. Bella lightly moaned when Edwards arms moved around her waist, and even more loudly when he started to lick and suck her neck. Her teacher was looking this way though so Edward had to stop, he lightly pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Love you Hun" Edward whispered, holding her soft, warm hands. He pulled back still holding her hands and softly let them go once it was too hard to hold on. She slightly smiled as he turned to walk to the car, he had to get Bella a valentine present. She had no idea what she had got him, she hadn't asked anyone for help so it's not as if he could simply read their minds.

As Bella sat in her first period class Edward texted her, '_Bella I wont be at school until lunch, I love you. Be safe' _that should do it he thought, she probably thinks im hunting. Unless…. Alice, he growled. '_Alice if you DARE tell Bella what im getting her, you're dead.'_

'_fineeee'_ was Alice only reply, she must have seen him ripping at her throat.

Edward got in his car and sped out of forks. He couldn't buy this… "Present" in side forks people would talk. "Why is Edward buying underwear for Bella?... oohhhhhhhhhhh" then well.. Bella's dad would find out and… well that's something Edward really doesn't want to happen. Argh Edward moaned, there was no way he'd get to Seattle by car if he could only go the speed limit. Edward slowed and parked on the side of the street near the highway, the only way he was ever going to get there in time was to run.

As Edward ran as fast as he possibly could, he couldn't stop thinking about what Bella would say… she wants sex. He knows that. But… enough to risk her life?

Bella knew Edward wouldn't be waiting outside her first period class, she didn't expect anyone to be. So when she was walking to 2nd period and was swept off her feet behind the science labs, she was… slightly… shocked.

As a reflex she had closed her eyes, so dirt couldn't fly in them.

"Oh… surprising me?" Edward must have wanted to surprise me, a warm sensation flowed threw the whole lower part of her body. Once she realised how much Edwards body was pressed against her, all she could feel was the hard brick wall… and something else extremely hard pressing against her small skirt… (note: *wink* you all get it right -.-)

'Edwards' strong arms surrounded her thin frame, once Bella knew he was supporting her, she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around him. Bella wanted to add to the effect by not opening her eyes. She didn't wanna see him in pain. Plus its fine if they had sex right here.. right now.. it was between 2 of the buildings and there was plants everywhere. No one would ever see them. Bella moved 'edwards' arms so they were around her waist. Bella was only wearing a singlet top because the class room was way to warm for the jacket. Bella's hands travelled from her hips up to her bust slowly pulling the shirt up then she yanked it off and went to unstrap her bra. Thankfully Edward couldn't read her mind she didn't want him to know that she'd been practising taking the bra off so it was smooth and easy. She put one arm behind her back and unclipped it. She let her arms relax by her sides and let the bra slip to the floor. Then just to test a theory she had she started to rub her self against his… hard spot… in slow circular motions, pressing harder and harder after each circle. 'Edward' gasped, and Bella started to moan. She was teasing him. 'Edward' couldn't take it anymore he started to suck and very, very lightly bite her neck. Then once he started to kiss her he lightly placed her and himself on the ground, now he was in control. He ripped off his shirt. And yanked at his pants till they were off.

(lol sorry im not good at the whole chest part of the talk lol. Ppl call them soo many things lol.. and its like weird to say "he sucked her tits"?)

His lips moved from Bella's. Down her throat. Then he licked and sucked all over her chest, and bit. His lips moved down… and down. Then he got to the skirt… he grinned.

All Bella heard was a rip and her skirt was gone. She lifted her pelvis so he didn't have to lean down as much.

Edwards tongue rubbed against her clit. Edward feeling bellas legs becoming unstable wrapped them around his neck. He pushed her body against his mouth. He started to lick and suck her clit once he heard her moans deepening.

"oh.. my.. imm gunnaa ohh… fuckkk yesss ahhh" Bella yelled, Edward assuming she had obviously just cum. Moved up so he could have the same feeling, and entered her.

(crappy sex scene I know. But ppl are in the other room soo.. lol don't want them to walk in while im writing soo it had to be quick :))

Edward had finally found the cutest bra and panties (lol funny word) for Bella, got the condoms and was now making his way back into the school parking lot. It was nearly lunch. That's when it hit him… jaspers thoughts….

Burning with anger he sprinted to Bella…

"JASPER!!!!!!!!" Edwards voice thundered threw the whole school when he saw jasper on top of his girlfriend…

bella opened her eyes… and saw jasper grinning down at her.


End file.
